Taken
by gleekforever63
Summary: When Isabelle is kidnapped, Alec is thrown into a life or death race to find her before her kidnapper harms her. But what happens when Alec meets the irresistible Magnus Bane, seemingly kind detective with a secret?
1. Taken

**Hi! So this is my first multi-chapter Malec fic. The idea was suggested to me by my friend, Brittany and she asked me to write it for her. I would like to point out that they are all normal humans in this story. I advanced the ages a bit:  
>Alec-23<br>Magnus-25  
>Isabelle-21<br>Jace-21 (not in this story yet, but he will be)**

**I'll mention the ages of other characters as I bring them into the story.**

_**Italics are people's thoughts.**_

**Warnings: violence, language, eventual boyxboy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments, Cassie Clare does. If I owned it, do you really think that there would still be this little amount of Malec scenes?**

* * *

><p><strong>(Isabelle POV)<strong>

It was a dark night, one of those nights where you can't see more than a couple feet ahead of you, at around one A.M., and I was on my way home from a party when everything went wrong. I could sense his presence long before I could hear him coming up behind me. I started to turn around to face my possible attacker, but before I could, a slender but seemingly strong hand clamped over my mouth cutting off the scream that tried to escape my lips and another hand grabbed me tightly around the waist from behind, preventing me from getting away from my captor and also from being able to see him as he took me into what I assumed was some sort of dark alleyway.

"Shh, quiet. I won't hurt you. Shh." His young sounding voice would've been very soothing in any other situation, but now the calm, soft edge to it just scared me even more. He sounded like he was around my age, maybe a little older so I tried to turn to get a look at my mysterious captor to see if I knew him, but he slipped something over my eyes, a blindfold, blocking off my already limited sight completely. Of course, I wouldn't go down easy; Isabelle Lightwood does not go down without a fight. I elbowed him sharply in the ribs and when he let go of me to clutch his side, I ran. Running blindfolded doesn't exactly work very well though, and I was soon tripping and falling painfully to the ground. Before I could get up properly on my own, he was there dragging me roughly to my feet with a much less gentle grip on my arm.

"Don't try that again. You will regret it, understand?" Malice had replaced the gentleness in his voice so, scared, I just mumbled a yes. "Good. Now come with me." He sounded sweet again, but I wasn't falling for it. When I just stood there, unmoving, his quick temper flared. "Move!" The edgy hatred was back in his young voice and he gave me a rough shove forwards. I stumbled forward blindly until he pushed me roughly into the backseat of a car. I collapsed onto the worn leather in defeat. The car started up and began to move away. I assumed that my kidnapper was the one driving. He hadn't tied my arms, so I blindly dug out my phone. I used the little bit of vision I had if I looked down under the blindfold to open up a text message. It simply read 'I've been kidnapped. He's dangerous. Know that I love you.' I clicked on my older brother, Alec's, name quickly and hit the send button. It was more important to me for my brother to know how much I love him than for me to call 911, but I would probably be risking angering my captor if I did call and got caught. I'm more concerned about Alec than about myself. I love my brother more than anything and it's important that he knows that. After all, I should've seen this coming. It was only a matter of time before someone tried something like this. Putting my phone away before my captor could see it as he glanced in the rearview mirror, I was left to wonder just exactly who I had pissed off this time. I tended to make people angry. I didn't recognize the voice this time, but he seemed to have quite the temper and I quickly realized, I could really be in great danger.

My name is Isabelle Lightwood, age 21, and I need help, soon. My life may depend on it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Alec POV)<strong>

I was sleeping when I heard the ding ring out from my phone that signaled the arrival of a text message. I groaned and clicked on the lamp on my side table before picking up my phone, seeing that I had just gotten a text from Isabelle. _Doesn't she know that not everyone stays up 'til 2 AM partying every night? _I groaned and sat up on the edge of my bed to read the message. As soon as I read it, I dropped my phone in shock.

'I've been kidnapped. He's dangerous. Know that I love you,' it read. I couldn't even move for what must've been a couple minutes before I was pulling out my cell phone and dialing a familiar number.

"_Hello?" _came the woman's voice from the phone.

"Mom? Isabelle's in danger. She needs help, fast."

* * *

><p>"What happened? Where is my baby girl? Who took her? Alec, tell me!" Maryse Lightwood, my mother, had arrived only a few long minutes after getting my phone call and we were now standing outside in my driveway where I had rushed out to meet her as she pulled in.<p>

"Mom, I told you, I don't know anything other than that she was kidnapped and the man seemed dangerous. That's all her text said."

"Are you sure?" I gave an impatient nod. And she took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down a bit. "Ok, let's go to the police then."

We quickly got into her car with me driving as she was too distressed and probably couldn't be trusted to drive safely at the moment. Actually, I wasn't in a much better state, but I was usually better at keeping my calm than her and we had no time to wait around for a cab to come get us. Who knew how long that could take and we need to get to the police as soon as possible.

We drove the whole way to the police station in complete silence, both of us going over in our heads who it could've been. Who did Isabelle make mad? It really could've been anyone. She makes people mad all of the time as she can be very rude when someone makes her angry. Even so, no one has ever gone so far as to kidnap her before. They've said a few nasty words and made a few empty threats, but never anything this severe. She must've really made someone mad. But maybe she didn't make them mad. She is pretty and if this is some guy kidnapping her, who knows what they may possibly want? It makes me sick to think about that possibility too much. Though, if this is the case, she might not even know the man, which will make it all the harder to find him, whoever he is.

Pulling into a parking spot outside the police station, we got out of the car and hurried inside. A man wearing a pale blue button down shirt and navy blue pants was standing at a counter reading some papers. He was wearing the badge that showed he was a cop on his chest. He looked up at us as we entered the station. He had a scraggly beard that hadn't been shaved for a while and was watching us with small beady eyes that were a bit too close together. His nose seemed too big for his face and his hair was starting to replace the natural dark brown color with gray at the roots. He looked strong and muscular, like he could easily snap someone's bone like it was nothing more than a small twig. He had a very strict no nonsense look on his face as he looked us up and down, taking in our obvious distress.

"Can I help you?" He said in a deep, gravelly voice that suited his appearance well. He seemed annoyed at us. Must be a rough day at work, but I had bigger problems than his bad day. I had to be the one to respond to him since it didn't seem like my mom would be getting any words out of her mouth any time soon.

"Um, yeah, we'd like to report a kidnapping." He actually looked slightly interested in what we had to say now, as if he hasn't had anything exciting enough for him recently. He pulled out a notebook and a pen and started to write down what we said.

"Who was kidnapped?" He asked.

"My sister, Isabelle Lightwood." He wrote that down.

"How long has she been gone?"

"Not long. Maybe an hour." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"You do know that we have to wait for 24 hours before we can file a missing persons report, right?" He was looking at me like I was some sort of idiot who had just panicked when his sister was in the shower or something.

"Yes, I know, but she's not missing, she was kidnapped," I explained. I couldn't keep the annoyance and impatience out of my voice and he seemed to notice when he gave me a dirty look.

"Do you know for sure that she was kidnapped?" I nodded impatiently. _I wouldn't be here if I didn't._

"Yes, I'm sure. She sent me this text." I pulled my phone out of the pocket of my ratty jeans and opened up the text Isabelle had sent me. I handed over the phone and his eyebrows raised again as he read it.

"This is all the evidence you have?" He sounded disappointed in me for not being able to give him more of a lead, but I nodded anyway.

"Yes, that's all. Is there anything you can do, any way you can find her?" He seemed to think about this for a second then nodded and started to write on a new page of his notebook.

"This is the name of our best detective. If anyone can figure this case out, he can. He isn't available today, but we can arrange for you to meet up with him by tomorrow," he said as he ripped the slip of paper out and handed it over to me. "Could I have your phone number so we could reach you?" I nodded and wrote it down for him with the pen he offered to me. "We will have someone contact you with the time and place of your meeting with our detective tomorrow. You'll get a call as soon as we set up the meeting."

"Thank you for all your help, sir." _Even if you weren't very nice about it. _I grabbed my mother's arm, she seemed rooted to the spot as if it was just hitting her that Isabelle was really kidnapped, and gently pulled her out of the police station, not bothering to look at the paper the officer had given me yet. It was only when we got into the car that I looked down to read the messy writing on the small slip of paper. I could barely make it out, but it only said five words and the number of the police station.

'Lead detective - Mr. Magnus Bane'

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so that's it. Sorry for kidnapping Isabelle! Please don't hurt me!<strong>

**Please tell me if you like it or not, because if no one likes it, I probably won't continue it past chapter 2, which I have already started to plan and write.**

**This story will probably alternate mostly between Isabelle and Alec's POV, but I don't know yet. I might do Magnus POV later on. I have no idea how long this will be yet, but as long as I still have ideas and people keep reading, it'll continue.**

**Also, if you have any suggestions, criticisms, or any way I could improve my writing, please don't hesitate to tell me! I would love to know**

**Review please! Reviews bring Malec love!**

**-Chloe**


	2. Meeting Magnus

**Hi! It's me again and I bring chapter 2. I've gotten some very nice reviews and not to mention the alerts and favorites so it looks like I will continue this further after all.**

**I got a review in Spanish saying "Mas. Mucho mas." (More. Much more.) I have to say, that one review just made my entire day.**

**Warnings: same as last chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMI**

* * *

><p><strong>(Alec POV)<strong>

I blinked and read the note in my hand again. _Magnus Bane? Shit, couldn't it have been anyone else? Really, anyone besides him?_

I threw the note into the back seat, probably to never be seen again, put the car in drive, and sped away toward home.

_Magnus Bane? I just can't believe my luck sometimes. _I didn't mean that in a good way either. The Bane's were long time enemies of my family. It was a feud that had been going on for generations, much too long if you ask me. I really don't think that anyone in either family remembers how the fight even started to begin with. All I know is that, when Magnus's parents died, he took over as head of the Bane family and now also leader of his family's side of the fight. My parents' had also just recently passed down the title of head of the Lightwood family to me, being the oldest child. All this means that the fight now directly involved Magnus and I, which I knew couldn't turn out well, especially since Magnus was now the one that was supposed to help me find my kidnapped sister.

Honestly, I thought the fight was stupid. I mean, I've never actually seen Magnus before in my life and I don't know why we have this fight to begin with. I don't even know what the guy looks like, sounds like, or acts like, so why should fight him? If I could, I would just choose to cooperate with him, find my sister, and then be done with it and I'd never have to see him again if I didn't want to. But, from what I'd heard about Magnus and his stuck-up, never-give-in attitude, he wasn't going to call a truce that easily, which means that my life was about to get a whole lot more complicated than it already was. Like I needed more drama in my life. Didn't I have enough drama already? Apparently not.

As soon as I dropped my mom off at her house and got back to my own, I went to my room and promptly collapsed on my navy blue sheets, leaving me with nothing to do but think, a dangerous pass time indeed. Of course my thoughts immediately drifted to my sister and wondered whether she was alright or not. I don't know who could've taken her and I have no way to even begin to figure it out. She could be in huge trouble right now and I'm just laying here feeling sorry for myself and doing nothing to help her. Wow, aren't I a shitty big brother? I just hope that Magnus is as good a detective as they say he is. But then again, he may be a good detective and just refuse to help me because of our stupid ancestors and their ridiculous fights over what was probably nothing, at least nothing important enough to start this war between our families.

My thoughts were interrupted by a ringing from my cell that had been tossed down on the sheets beside me when I laid down earlier. I looked at the caller I.D. to see an unfamiliar number. I groaned and flipped open my phone.

"Hello?" I sounded grumpy even to my own ears. Maybe I should start to use some manners over the phone, but that was extremely unlikely.

"Hello, Mr. Lightwood?" A voice like silk said smoothly through the phone.

"Speaking." Wow, I really need to cheer up a bit don't I?

"This is Magnus Bane," my heart stopped and I gasped audibly before he continued, "I was told about your case and we can meet later today to discuss if that works for you." _Shit, why is he so smooth when he talks? It just makes me look bad. _I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out so I was forced to clear my throat. I could practically hear him smirking over the phone.

"Yeah, that's fine." I choked out.

"Great, see you then." He didn't wait for me to say anything as the line cut off abruptly. Great, now I'm meeting Magnus. My day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it? I groaned and got up from my all too comfortable bed, realizing that Magnus never told me a time to meet him there. I got up, sighing, and grabbed my keys. Better to get this over with now I guess.

Starting my car again, I drove off to meet Magnus. I really hope he wouldn't hate me as much as he probably would. I don't think I could deal with it right now if he decides to be an ass to me. Hopefully he'll go easy on me; after all, I am a bit distressed considering the situation. Somehow, I doubt that will happen. Maybe he'll just forget the feud all together, but that was even more unlikely.

I pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car before taking a deep breath and walking through the door, mustering up as much confidence as possible. I figured I would need it if I was going to make an impression on Magnus Bane. I strode through the door and up to the front desk where the cop I had met earlier was standing. I told him that I was there to see Magnus, and he showed me the door to Magnus's office. After a moment's pause and another deep breath to compose myself, I strode through the door with as much confidence as I could manage.

Of course, all of that faded as soon as I walked into the office and saw him for the first time. I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped to the floor. He looked official, like a detective would be expected to look, but he obviously added some flare to his outfit, such as little bursts of color in places where it wasn't completely obvious, but still extremely noticeable. He had his black hair spiked up and he wore eyeliner and did I mention the glitter because there was a lot of it. He literally sparkled. He had a certain glow to him and he appeared very confident in himself. He sat up straight and held his chin high in a classic 'I'm better than you' look. His eyes were almond shaped so he must've been part Asian and his skin was tan and golden. He appeared tall, though it was hard to tell as he was sitting. I noticed rings adorning his fingers as I looked at his hands folded on the desk. His nails were painted in a baby blue color. There was only one thing I could think of to describe him: drop-dead sexy. _Seriously, does my sworn enemy have to be so gorgeous? Life just isn't fair to me. _I took another deep breath as he stood with a smirk, holding out his hand for me to shake. I paused before taking it, and I couldn't help but notice how slender and strong his hand was.

"Hello, Mr. Lightwood," he sneered my last name and I knew that all hopes of him forgetting about the stupid family feud were in vain, "nice to meet you." He sounds so nice but so mocking at the same time. How does he do that?

"Hello, Magnus."

"That's Mr. Bane to you."

"I wouldn't call you that if my life depended on it. Now, are you going to help me, or is this just a big waste of my time?"

"Well, aren't you the rude one? Good thing you're cute. Yes. I'll help. I would never lose a paying customer. Of course, you are paying, right?" I chose to ignore the cute comment, knowing from stories around town that Magnus Bane was very flirtatious. And gay.

"Yes. Is all you care about money?"

"And my good looks. I wouldn't know much about money though. That's more of your rich little family's thing, isn't it?"

"Look, I just want to find my sister and if all you're going to do is insult me, then I'll be taking my rich little self elsewhere."

"No need for that Alec. I'm here to help you. Magnus Bane at your service," he said with a little bow. "Now, what can I do for you?" I sat in the chair in front of his desk as he sat down in his own chair.

"My sister, Isabelle Lightwood, was kidnapped and I need to find her." His eyes widened as I told him this.

"Kidnapped? Really?" He actually looked completely shocked, as if nothing exciting ever happened. I know that couldn't be true because, well, this is Ney York. Stuff happens all the time, it shouldn't be anything unusual for him. Doesn't he get these types of things all the time? Maybe not.

"Yes," I said, making sure to very obviously inject my tone with as much annoyance as I could for a single word, "That's what I said."

"No need to be snappy at me, Alec. It was only a question. We don't get many kidnappings around here, at least not many that the cops decide to bother me with. I am in high demand after all." He smirked at me in an I-know-all-so-don't-bother-me-with-your-petty-desires kind of way. _Great, he's arrogant, too. Could my day get any worse? Maybe I shouldn't say that, I might jinx myself. _

Magnus took out a pen and paper and looked at me expectantly, as if waiting for me to say something. I knew what he wanted, but I wasn't going to let him get away with being rude to me, so I waited for him to ask a question. He sighed in exasperation, knowing I wasn't going to give in.

"So, Alec, what exactly happened to Ms. Isabelle?"

"Like I said before, she was kidnapped." He rolled his eyes at me.

"I _mean_ how do you know?"

"She sent me a text when she was taken." His eyes widened and eyebrows rose in momentary shock that a less observant person wouldn't have noticed, but I did. He immediately regained his perfect composure that he obviously never wanted to lose.

"Oh really? May I see it?" I nodded as I got out my phone, opening up the simple text and handing over the phone to him. The momentary look of shock flashed across his face again, barely noticeable to the untrained eye, before he wrote down what it said and handed the phone back over to me. Our hands touched slightly and I thought a bolt of lightning shocked me. Then I told myself that it was just an actual static shock and that there was no way I could ever feel anything for _him_, of all people. I breathed deeply to clear my mind before talking to him.

"Is there anything you can do?" He seemed to ponder this for a moment before telling me.

"There might be, but there is very limited evidence here so it'll be difficult if it's possible at all. Do you know where she was when it happened?"

"Yeah, she was at a party at some club, um, Pandemonium I think it was called." He nodded and wrote down the name of the club.

"Ok. Tomorrow you and I can go there to check it out. Give me your number so I can contact you." I reluctantly nodded and wrote down my information as passed his business card my way. I stood to leave, but, just before I left the room, his well-known playful side made an appearance as he winked at me and said flirtatiously, "Call me." I blushed and left without responding, trying not to let him see it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter 2 is over! I like most of this, but as always there are some parts that I'm not happy with. Oh well.<strong>

**Please review, no matter if you liked it or not. Your opinions are really important to me and reviews are what get me through the day. Anything you want to say, anything at all, than please review.**

**I don't know when I'll get a chance to write again because I'm going on vacation to New York and I don't know when I'll write. But don't worry, I'm definitely going to continue this story as soon as possible! **

**So yeah, nothing else to say here so see you next time!**

**-Chloe **


End file.
